Chasing Caverns
by penguindrums
Summary: Maka tried jerking away from his grip again but to no avail. Glaring up at the shinigami she was about to ask what the hell he was up to when said boy swooped down and captured her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. Leaning in close the shinigami uttered, "Your face, Maka-san, is the most symmetrical face I've yet to come across." Oneshot.


**Hello! This isn't my first story but it's the longest story I've written and spent the most time on so far! (it's also the first story I've uploaded to so I guess this would technically be my first story in that sense idk) I don't have much to say except that I do use japanese honorifics so hopefully those won't be too much of a bother! **

* * *

Maka was worried about her friends, and she could tell Kid Death was on the verge of having a mental breakdown just a few feet behind her. She cursed her luck for having been standing alongside the shinigami (damn him for calling her back so he could readjust her coat because it was crooked ) when the rocky floor caved in, taking Soul and the twin guns with it. Maka had tried countless times to zone in on the weapons souls, but the dense cave walls and the black darkness only allowed her see the general direction the weapons were in.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she called out for the umpteenth time, "Soul-kun! Patty-chan! Liz-chan!"

After calling their names another few times, Maka dropped her hands to her side and let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn t sure how long her and Kid had been separated from their partners, but she wished desperately that they were getting closer to finding their friends.

Trudging through dark damp caves definitely wasn t on the blonde scythe wielder s top ten list of fun things to do on a Friday night. Maka let out a groan, she'd much rather be at home in her and Soul's warm apartment reading her favorite book. Gritting her teeth and desperately dreaming about hot chocolate and Kafka, the blonde meister picked up her pace.

* * *

Death the Kid was at his limit. He had been trailing behind the loud blonde meister for well over an hour and they ve yet to stumble upon their wayward weapons.

Kid knew it was a bad idea to accept a mission in a cave of all places where the stalagmites and stalactites grew in disarray. Liz convinced him the formations wouldn't be a problem, for caves are dark and he wouldn't be able to see them. Though the first few rooms of cave were in fact dark enough to hide the rocks, the farther they waded into the cave the more he seemed able to make out the walls of the cave. Looking around he quietly snorted at the array of glowing bugs that illuminated the cave in an eerie green glow.

Kid tried not to look at the walls instead focusing on the blonde girl a few feet ahead of him. He tried not to dwell on the fact they were only in this awkward split up situation because he just had to adjust her stupid coat.

* * *

_The gang slinked through the caverns, eyes trying to adjust to the changing glow of the new room they stumbled in. Clutching Liz and Patty, Kid strutted up to stand beside Maka, whose grip on her scythe noticeably tightened in anticipation. The room they were in standing in was full of glowing bugs littered along the ceiling, the walls, the floor, everywhere!_

_Kid Death swallowed spit, knowing that their mission was a simple retrieve and escape quest that was only given to them by his father to get him and Maka into an environment where they'd be forced to work together and form some kind of bond . Kid wasn't exactly sure what his father meant by that, but he whittled it down to it simply being an excuse to get the two meisters to actually be around each other since they both usually didn t interact at school. Kid couldn't deny the fact; Maka was usually hanging around Soul and that obnoxious boy Black*Star and his weapon, while Kid preferred just hanging around Liz and Patty and rearranging the furniture in his house._

_Kid knew the real reason why Maka flinched was because, now that the caverns where lit up, they could now clearly see the arrangement of the rocks. He felt a little twinge hurt at the fact that she was visibly annoyed at the thought of him having one of his panic attacks, but he just tossed the thought aside._

_Tossing Liz and Patty in the air they transformed back into their human form, both shooting him worried looks. Maka whipped her head to look up at him, when he simple stated, "They both know how to deal with me and you don't."_

_The blonde merely raised an eyebrow as he held her forest eyes with his own gold ones, "Just trust me, alright?"_

_Maka nodded and Soul proceeded to turn to his human form as Patty and Liz had done. The boy with the snow hair stretched and groaned, "Man being a scythe for so long with no one to fight is so not cool."_

_The scythe's meister simply rolled her eyes at his comment and turned to Kid, "Are you sure you'll be alright? Can you keep going on?" Maka gently touched his arm as she said this, sending a shiver up the shinigami's bicep. The raw concern in her eyes bore through Kid, and he mused that her over caring nature he'd heard about seemed to hold true. He stiffly nodded and he felt his breath hitch at the thought of all the ill symmetrical formations that loomed ahead. His head suddenly whipped at the sound of Patty's high pitched voice._

_"Hey! Kid-san, Maka-chan! We found it!"_

_The three weapons were nowhere in sight and Kid assumed that the group made their way into the next room. Kid smirked, then looked down to see Maka staring across the room towards the opening to the next room, her gloved hand still resting lightly on his forearm. She suddenly recovered from her stupor and retracted her hand back, smiling up at Kid. He felt his chest tighten at the sight of her smile. He d never seen a smile from the fierce scythe meister directed at him, and Kid offhandedly wondered how Soul could handle the warmth of so many of these smiles._

_The symmetry enthusiast followed Maka as they stalked towards the room their partners where in. Kid suddenly froze at the entrance to the room as he watched Maka's back._

_"Maka-san!"_

_His own voice surprised him as the blonde froze, shooting him a funny look. The shinigami motioned for her to come back to him, for she was almost halfway across the room, just a few yards shy of Soul and Liz who were comically trying to pick up a large chest while Patty cheered them on._

_Maka padded up to Kid who uncharacteristically grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that her back was facing him._

_"K-Kid-kun! What are you-" Maka started but Kid immediately shushed her. His nimble fingers gripped the shoulders of her coat as he readjusted them to fit back where they were supposed to be. The black haired teen responded in a far out voice, "Your coat was crooked...the linings weren't sitting on top of your shoulders."_

_Kid finished his work by dusting her shoulders off and making sure they were perfectly aligned. His fingers accidentally brushed against the side of her neck, and his digits immediately inflamed from the heat her skin emitted._

_He inwardly cursed himself for being so affected by her presence. Kid wasn't even sure why she had this weird affect on him, he was never affected in such a way by other girls, and it wasn't like he was particularly close the the scythe meister either. He just brushed the thought aside and watched as Soul and Liz succeeded in picking up the large chest and began trekking towards the two meisters._

_Maka fidgeted under his grip and he realized he was still holding onto her shoulders. He whispered a rushed apology and she shooed him off with a wave of her hand, her gaze still focused on their partners._

_In the blink of an eye the weapons where gone and three screams echoed throughout the corridor. Maka jumped up and rushed toward where their friends where just standing and Kid rushed behind her. A giant chasm was in place of where their friends where and the blonde girl crouched down and cried out for her partner._

_Both meisters where frozen with terror for their partners, though the blonde was more frantic about it. Kid's chest twisted at her scared screams and his worry for Liz and Patty grew, so to seek some comfort for him and Maka he crouched down and placed his hand over hers. Her viridian eyes screwed up to meet his gold ones and she squeezed his hand tighter as she continued to call for their friends. He soon joined in and after a few minutes of calling they both froze and waited for a reply._

_Their cries where met with a yell from who could only be Soul, and both meisters where relieved to hear their partners where shook up but not critically injured. The teens decided that they would try and work their way back to each other, with Maka and Kid moving downwards while Patty, Liz, and Soul would work their way up with the chest in tow._

_Kid stood up and offered his hand to the blonde girl whose eyes were clouded with worry and relief. She placed her small hand in his as he lifted her up, and they both started their descent into the cave._

* * *

Shaking his head at the flashback Kid stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his gaze towards the floor as he tried not to take in the messy sight of the cave surrounding him. He continued his pace behind Maka, who ve yet to give up yelling for their friends. He guessed she couldn t be blamed, the blonde has told him of her fuzzy soul sightings, so there really was no other way to know if they were getting closer to their friends.

Man, did he sure have a new found dislike for caves.

* * *

Maka was about ready to explode. Save for her yells, the silence of the cave was really getting to her head. She didn't know how much longer she could stand wandering around this cave with someone as quiet as Kid in tow.

The blonde bit her bottom lip as she thought back to the situation that got them here; at the feel of Kid's rigid forearm under her hand and at the feel of his long fingers accidentally caressing her her neck. It had taken everything in her not to flinch away from his touch. His fingers had been icy cold and had felt refreshing on her clammy skin.

Maka shook her head and tried to convince herself that she didn't even know this boy for Shinigami-sama's sake! She had only ever teamed up with him for one other mission, one that Black*Star was also a part of, so she didn t really even interact with Kid at all.

Try as hard as she might, Maka couldn t deny that she was somewhat attracted to the shinigami. Attracted and fascinated, too. The boy caught her interest from the start, with his amazing agility and the way he held and operated his twin guns (the guy held them upside for crying out loud!), but she never had any real need to interact with him. But here she was cooped up all alone in a cave with the boy!

Maka suddenly slowed her pace and glanced back at Kid, whose bangs hung over his eyes as he watched his own feet trudge along. She gulped, realizing that this must be difficult for him what with his weird fixation with symmetry and whatnot. Her viridian gaze strayed all over the cave, sighing as she realized the cave was anything but symmetric.

Suddenly stopping she turned around and faced Kid, who stopped at the last second and was standing flush against her, the toes of their shoes touching. The shinigami said nothing and just glanced upon the girl with his tired golden gaze that made her throat constrict.

Gathering up her courage she started, "Are you alright, Kid-kun? We can take a break if you want."

The boy, who she never realized was at least a head taller than her, blinked and slowly nodded. "I'm fine. Though a break sounds really nice right about now," he murmured.

Looking around Maka located a couple of flattened rocks and padded towards them. She dusted a few glowing bugs off the seat and sat down. Kid followed suit and both meisters tried to relax for the first time since this dumb mission started.

* * *

Kid couldn't have been more relieved when Maka suggested they stop for a break. He was both mentally and physically exhausted from trying not to break down from the lack of symmetry the cave held while simultaneously trying not to trip on the rocky terrain. He just decided to keep cursing these darned cave bugs.

Screwing his eyes up to Maka he saw that the girl was focused on the glowing bugs on the wall adjacent to their, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Kid Death took it upon himself to study her profile. The scythe wielder had a finely curved forehead that was beaded with sweat and her blonde bangs stuck to her skin. Kid had to fight the urge to brush her hair away and instead focused on her furrowed brow and large jade eyes that were squinted in frustration. The shinigami found he quite liked her kind, mellow, green eyes which contradicted his own harsh, golden predatory ones. His gaze continued down to her tiny nose which turned up a little at the end, but he couldn't help but think it added to her look, making her seem all the more childish and innocent. Golden eyes finally fell to her plump, slightly parted lips. Kid licked his own lips, wondering why his thoughts suddenly turned to kissing those darned lips senseless.

Gulping the gun wielder turned his gaze to the floor and cursed himself for what he was about to request. Taking a deep breath he felt Maka's gaze fall to him and he whispered, "Ah, Maka-san, can you turn towards...me I wanna see your entire face."

* * *

To say Maka was surprised would be an understatement. Not only was Kid's request rather strange, but the boy seemed almost nervous upon uttering his request. The blonde suddenly flushed and her eyebrows quirked.

"Why do you want to see my face? It's not like you haven't seen it before..."

The young death god merely chuckled and replied, "That's true, but I ve never actually looked at your face before. I just want to see if it's as symmetrical as I think it is."

The blonde girl froze. What if Kid was wrong, and her face wasn t symmetrical? Maka never really payed much attention to her face, she always just deemed it as average looking. Not too pretty, but definitely not ugly. Just average. But never in her life had she thought to look at her face for symmetrical value. She gulped, and deep in the pit of her stomach she hoped Kid wouldn't deem her face unsymmetrical. Because anything that was unsymmetrical to Kid was instantly ugly and unappealing.

And Maka wanted to be anything but ugly and unappealing to Kid's eyes.

* * *

Kid watched as the young meister in front of him took a shuddering breath and slowly turned to face him. Their knees where now touching and Maka had her head bowed, her thin fingers kneading the fabric of her skirt.

The young death god smirked, for he hasn't seen this bashful side of Maka before. Usually when he caught sight of her she was studying intently in class or delivering her famous Maka-chops to her sarcastic sycthe. This unsure side of her was, dare he say it, really adorable.

Taking a silent breath to collect himself, the black haired teen tentatively reached out and placed his index and middle fingers underneath the girl's chin and tilted her head up. Her uncertain jade eyes stared back at him, and Kid gave her a gentle smile if only to try and make her relax.

* * *

Maka gulped seeing Kid's intent gaze on her face. She'd never had anyone s full attention and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. The blonde averted her gaze, trying to focus on anything but his amber stare.

The death god surprised her by cupping her cheek with his left palm, and before she could register what was happening she felt his icy fingers tracing themselves down the middle of her face. They roamed along her forehead and down the bridge of her nose, faltering for a second in the depressed spot above her lips.

Maka knew she was covered in goosebumps and hoped the golden eyed boy in front of her wouldn't notice. Swallowing hard, she finally met his gaze and saw that he was focused on her lips. The young girl tried to pull back from his hold, but the shinigami kept a firm hold on her face.

Maka was about to question why Kid was doing this when suddenly his fingers flew to her ears and started tracing a line across her face again to meet the other ear. The jade eyed girl was almost positive she was blushing red enough to rival a tomato. Watching Kid's intent eyes, Maka tried to find any flash of emotion, but the boy's eyes were distant, as if he wasn t even looking at her.

Huffing in indignation, the young scythe meister strained to pull away and was suddenly jerked out of her seat and up against Kid. The girl was brought to a kneeling position between the boy's legs, one hand resting against the rock by his side, the other on his kneecap. The quiet teen's left hand was held between her shoulder blades while his right was resting on her shoulder.

This new position her and Kid were in wasn't helping her tomato face at all. Maka tried jerking away from his grip again but to no avail. Glaring up at the shinigami she was about to ask what the hell he was up to when said boy swooped down and captured her chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

Leaning in close the shinigami uttered, "Your face, Maka-san, is the most symmetrical face I've yet to come across."

* * *

Kid smirked upon seeing the surprise in the girl's eyes and slowly moved his hand that was holding her chin to rest at the base of her head. Fingering the bit of soft blonde hair at her neck, he leaned in until their noses where barely touching. Her large jade eyes stared back at him, clearly showing awkwardness and confusion in her green depths.

Reaching with his free hand, the young death god gently wiped away Maka's sweaty bangs from her forehead and his fingers tingled as they came into contact with her smooth skin. He quietly said, "Your forehead...it's neither too big nor too small."

The white striped teen then glided his fingers over her skin to her eyes, gently flitting over her lids when they closed at his approach. "Your eyes are large, but they're lovely. And they're spaced apart perfectly."

Not paying the scythe meister any mind, Kid smiled to himself and ran his pointer finger down the bridge of her nose, quietly saying, "Your nose is perfectly straight, and the way it turns up at the end is too adorable"

Kid froze, not realizing he said that out loud. Gulping he looked down at Maka who was just staring back at him, a dark flush across her face that was further illuminated by the glow of the cave bugs.

He wasn't sure when he became so attracted to this girl, but she was just too ethereal in Kid's eyes at the moment. He felt himself start to blush and looked down at her between his legs. She was staring up at him with her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted, face beet red. He wasn't sure how much longer he could compose himself, and he finally decided to take the plunge. It was now or never! When else would he have an opportunity to have Maka alone with her complete attention focused on him?

Touching his fingertips again her lips, he leaned in until his own where pressed against his fingers, which were now the only barrier separating their lips from colliding. He felt her gasp beneath his fingers and he smiled, and whispered against his digits, "And Maka-san, don t even get me started on your lips."

Removing his fingertips he stayed still, their breath mingling in the tiny distance that separated their lips. Still looking in her eyes he quietly asked, "Maka-san is it alright if I kissed you?"

* * *

The blonde meister couldn t believe what she was hearing. Kid-san no, Death the Kid, Kid Death, a shinigami, just asked if he could kiss her? But Maka couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss said boy back. She had never in her life felt so strongly attracted to a boy before. She used to think she was in love with Soul, because, well, most meisters and weapon pairs that are the opposite sex usually do fall in love.

Maka supposed she did love Soul but she never felt this...excited when he touched her. Soul's touch was warm and comforting, like the feel of a giant blanket in the winter time. But Kid's touch was like electricity. It made her skin tingle and her heart race and her mind felt fried when he was too close to her. Just like it was at this very moment.

Looking into his amber eyes, Maka looked for any sign of playfulness or cruelty, anything to let her know this was all a joke and that they could go back to searching for Soul and the sisters. All she could find was nervousness and...was that hope?

So it was true, Kid Death wanted a kiss from her. The plain, flat chested meister of an obnoxious scythe that was too cool for everyone. Maka swallowed, and snapped her eyes shut and slowly nodded. Her face felt like it was on fire!

Maka slightly trembled, waiting for the touch of Kid's lips. She was instead met with the cold touch of his palms against either side of her face. She snapped her eyes open and couldn t stifle her giggle. Kid suddenly withdrew and shot her a questioning look.

"I just thought it was funny that you're Kid Death and your hands are freezing cold." Maka held her small hand over her mouth and tried to stuff the giggles back in.

Kid suddenly withdrew from her, and Maka took this chance to stand up and dust off her dirty kneecaps. Smiling to herself she looked at the boy who had recoiled into himself. The blonde reached down and in placed her hands on either side of Kid's face.

The shinigami shot a look up at her and then averted his gaze. Maka brushed aside his unruly ash bangs and stated, "It's a good thing, though! I like that your hands are cold, they're refreshing since I'm always burning up! You re a death god for crying out loud! You re supposed to be cold, don t get upset at my observation!"

Maka blinked as Kid brought his larger hands to engulf her smaller ones that were still gently holding his face. His tiger eyes met her forest ones and he softly breathed, "Maka-san please warm me up."

Suddenly he was standing up, and she was in his arms.

* * *

Kid wasn't sure why he said that incredibly cheesy line, but it distracted Maka long enough for him to engulf her in a hug. His chin rested against her honey blonde hair and he breathed in her earthy scent. Feeling confident that Maka wouldn't push him away anymore, the tall shinigami leaned down a bit and buried his face in her neck, resting the side of his head against her shoulder.

He felt her stiffen and shiver under his breath. Pulling his right hand away from her back, he used it to push away her golden pigtail that was hanging in his face. Very gently, Kid placed a light kiss against the side of the girl's neck, making her gasp and clutch onto his back tighter.

Chuckling he moved his face away and met her viridian eyes. The young death god absentmindedly ran his fingers through the same pigtail he just moved aside and mused out loud, "Here I was just wanting a kiss, and I've yet to get recei-"

Kid was suddenly cut off by the pressure of Maka's lips against his own.

* * *

For Shinigami-sama's sake that boy needed to learn to keep his mouth closed and just enjoy the moment! Maka wasn t expecting to kiss him so forcefully, it just happened. As fast as she crushed their lips together she pulled away and mumbled an apology and hung her head, still in the death god's arms. Kid merely chuckled at her antics.

Screwing her head up Maka flushed at the boy's laughter. Frowning and him she tried pulling away for the umpteenth time, but he was stronger and she barely budged.

"Maka-san, thank you for that," he chuckled some more then continued, "terrible kiss. Now it's my turn." The ash haired teen leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss upon her plump lips. After a few seconds, Maka tried pulling away but Kid reached up and held her face and mumbled, "No don't move. Your lips...have such perfect symmetry."

Maka felt her lips tingling and she was enjoying every second of it. Kid started moving his head, lightly pecking her lips all over without moving so far away that they weren't still touching. Maka breathed his name and he broke away, kissing the tip of her nose and flashing her a grin. The scythe meister reached her gloved hand up to her lips; they suddenly felt cold without the heat of his breath.

Stepping away from her, Maka had to restrain herself from reaching out and pulling him back. Kid merely looked off towards the way they were originally traveling, a serious look on his usually calm face.

Padding up to stand beside him, Maka turned her jade gaze to where Kid was looking and squinted. She tried to depict anything past the eerie glow of the cave bugs, but all she could see where glowing rock formations.

* * *

Kid was sure he heard voices coming from the corridor they were currently in. They sounded far off, but he instantly recognized them as Patty and Liz. Looking down at the blonde meister, his heart raced at the thought of her perfectly symmetrical lips blending against his. He had to say, their lips fit together perfectly. He had a strong feeling that their underlying personalities would fit together just as well.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, she flinched but easily relaxed at his touch. She turned to look at him with her large eyes that glistened in what Kid could only describe as adoration and happiness. He smiled down at her. Yeah, he definitely wanted to get into her pretty little symmetrical head and learn more about this silly blonde girl. But for now they had to get back on task and complete this dumb (but oh so wonderful) mission.

Turning his gaze back to where he heard the voices he asked, "Maka-san, do you think you can try and scope out everyone. My perception isn t as strong as yours."

Maka nearly nodded, and closed her eyes. Kid watched her intently, smiling at her face as it contorted in concentration. He couldn't help but notice how long her lashes were, gently dusting against her cheeks. While he was admiring their perfect symmetry, her eyes snapped open and she exclaimed, "Yeah they're right up ahead! If we leave now we can meet up with them in a matter of minutes!"

Turning to face Kid she grabbed his hand and beamed up at him. She suddenly hugged him, and he couldn t help but hug her back. The young shinigami realized just how terribly worried she was for everyone, and he started to feel guilty for distracting her with their "break".

Maka pulled away and starting walking towards where their partners were, when Kid pulled her back. She stood her ground, their hands outstretched but still connected. Kid watched her, and started, "Maka-san, ah, I apologize for distracting you, uh I know you where really worried about your friends an-" His rambling was cut off by her small hand covering his mouth.

She then smiled up at him and pulled her hand away, replying, "It's alright, Kid-san! I'm really glad we took that break, she looked off to the side and tried to hide her blush, then continued, "I really hope we can get to know each other more when we get back to the school..." She trailed off, sending the tall boy a hesitant glance.

Kid responded by linking their fingers together, her petite hand fitting perfectly with his larger hand, and he replied, "I would be upset if we didn't."

The shinigami shot her a warm smile and started walking towards Soul and Liz s bickering voices, pulling a beaming Maka with him. He couldn t wait to get out of the cave and see her perfectly symmetrical self illuminated in the bright sunlight. The young death god mused over the possibility of the girl being able to help him get over his weird symmetry fixation since she herself was perfectly symmetrical. He was sure any lack of symmetry wouldn't be a big issue since he could always go back to looking at her symmetrical self.

His plan was going well in his head, that is until they stumbled across the chest Liz and Soul were towing. The shinigami realized that the emblem on the front was chipping on the left more than the right and Maka had to drag him out of there before he had a mental breakdown in the middle of the cave.

* * *

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed this story! I've never written soul eater characters before but I feel like Maka and Kid are more quiet and reserved than the other characters so I didn't have them talk too much...they were more or less talking with their actions haha so hopefully they're pretty in character despite the pairing being a bit ooc itself! but hopefully I'll do better next time I write them now that I've actually taken a chance and attempted to write them~**


End file.
